


If We Could Just Pretend

by simpbot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Really lol, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, george is sad, im sorry, kind of, sort of a break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpbot/pseuds/simpbot
Summary: He remembered when Dream had told him that he was one in a million, and something he didn’t want to lose. He could never forget the way Dream whispered that he loved him.Where did it go?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	If We Could Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I don't know what this is, really, but enjoy it? sorry for the abrupt ending. I'm very tired while writing this and want to sleep. if this doesn't make any sense, I am so sorry. I need sleep, badly.
> 
> title from 'if we could just pretend' by flatsound.
> 
> would anybody be interested in dream's POV to all this? to see his mind?

_Where did you go?_

That question was something George asked himself everyday in his mind, and sometimes whispered it out into his empty bedroom as he clutched his pillow to his chest.

His heart was broken, and it had been for weeks now. He lost him.

He lost the one person who he cared about the most. The one he lost sleep for, who he spent hours a day talking to. The one who was his source of happiness.

George couldn’t believe it. He hated the fact that he let it slip through his fingers like sand drifting through the wind.

His throat felt raw from all of the crying he had done, and his eyes were sore. He felt like he couldn’t cry anymore, but somehow the tears kept coming.

Some days, however, he laid in his bed tear free. Numb. His eyes blankly staring at the wall, with his ears straining to hear if his phone would ring the familiar ringtone he had set for the one specific person he wanted so badly to hear from.

But nothing ever came. His phone remained silent.

Of course it would. Why would his phone ring? Why would he get a call from him now?

_Him._

George felt his stomach turn at the thought of him. _Dream._

Dream, who was his best friend at one point. But was not anymore. That was long gone now, and George could do nothing to prevent it from happening or get it back.

All over some dumb feelings.

Maybe if George was different, the feelings would have been reciprocated. Maybe if he tried harder, he could have made him stay. He knew that was a stretch though, what is done is truly done.

And he hated himself for it.

He despised who he was now. He hated that he let his feelings rise so close to the surface that they boiled over and made themselves known with vigor.

He hated that he let himself be vulnerable.

What he hated more, was the fact that Dream seemed to return the feelings for some time.

He was sure everything was going to work out, and that they’d be together and be happy. Dream had made it seem that way. He treated George with softness and care that he didn’t give to anybody else.

Dream made him feel loved and wanted. Like George was on top of the world. George couldn’t understand how Dream’s voice would once be excited for him to join a voice channel, to cheer at his arrival and gush about how he missed him, to suddenly falling silent and dull.

Like none of that even mattered.

It was as if they hadn’t stayed up until the late hours in the night, their hushed voices speaking in soft tones over the phone as they shared secrets back and forth or talked about life. About each other.

Some nights, Dream would ramble about how happy he was to have George in his life and how he was so happy they had met. That he was thankful they clicked so well when they first met each other, and how it had lasted all these years. Other nights, the calls got a little more intimate. With their tones turning breathy as whispers of the other’s name rang through the phone’s speakers.

He remembered when Dream had told him that he was one in a million, and something he didn’t want to lose. He could never forget the way Dream whispered that he loved him.

Where did it go?

He hated that he believed him so much. He believed he was one in a million, that he was something Dream was scared to lose. He thought he had something special about himself.

_He didn’t._

That was proven with how easily Dream dropped him. He came to the realization that it wasn’t true when Dream stopped calling, stopped answering his texts. When Dream would change his status from _‘Active’_ to _‘Do Not Disturb’_ as George messaged him on Discord.

His heart was truly and utterly broken.

There was nothing he could do about it.

Maybe if he pretended he was okay, it would come true. Maybe he could pretend that none of this ever happened, and bring up a random subject to get a conversation flowing. Maybe it could work.

Maybe if he gave him the space he seemed to want, Dream would come back. If he waited and pretended, Dream might come back. He might apologize and say he was without phone service and that was why he didn’t answer all this time. If George pretended, then nothing bad happened between them. They were okay, and they were still the same as they always were before.

Still, George found himself holding his phone and typing through blurry eyes in the text thread that hadn’t been active in weeks.

_‘I thought I had something that you were too scared to lose. I thought I was one in a million. But thanks for nothing.’_

**Read at 03:53 AM.**

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment, maybe. kudos are also appreciated.
> 
> thank you for reading, if you got this far. and let me know if you want dream's POV.


End file.
